In general, an oxygen generator is used for various purposes. For example, the oxygen generator supplies oxygen in a space as an office or home and thereby helps people to recover from daily fatigues and also helps activation of cells. Also, in a space such as a fitness center where many people do exercises, the oxygen generator supplies sufficient amount of oxygen and thereby improves the efficiency of exercise and health.
The oxygen generator may continuously supply oxygen to a patient with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and thereby may help the treatment. The oxygen generator adsorbs nitrogen to zeolite by using the characteristic of an adsorbent called zeolite, adsorbing gas molecules and thereby generates oxygen. In this instance, the nitrogen occupies about 80% in the air.
Such an oxygen generator caused noise due to its operation and thus raised complaints from a user that desired a quiet environment. Also, a humidifier tank of humidifying oxygen generated from the oxygen generator is coupled with the oxygen generator by a screw coupling method. Accordingly, women, children, old people, and the like may not readily use the oxygen generator. Also, while coupling the humidifier tank with or dissembling the same from the oxygen generator, water may overflow or may not be readily coupled. Also, when replacing long-time used zeolite with a new product, the zeolite may not be readily replaced on the spot. Accordingly, there is a need for quick countermeasure.